ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Random Events
Random events are initiated by jumping to another system. Every time you jump, there is a chance for a a battle, one of these events, or for nothing to happen. Quests are usually started in one of these events. There are also Distress signals that may come from different systems. Events *Ancient Device *Assist a Pirate *Black Market Weapon Trader *The Black Raven *Bump Hulls with Mantis Ship *Busy with Traffic *Capture the Ship *Cave Madman *Civilian Ship Chased by Pirate *Civilian Ship Out Of FTL Fuel *Crushed Pirate *Crystal Civilian Question *Crystalline cache *Crystalline Research Facility *Crystalline ship carrying humans *Crystalline ship messaging about Rebels *Damaged Space Station *Dangerous looking ship *De-Activated Rebel Automated Scout *Disabled Rock Transport *Encrypted Federation Signal *Engi Colony Hiding *Engi distress call *Engi Fleet Discussion (Unlocks Stealth Cruiser) *Engi Research Station *Engi Surrender *Escape Pod Floating Nearby *Floating Escape Pod *Heavily Damaged Federation Ship *Intelligent Lifeform on Planet *Large asteroid field *Large convoy *Legendary thief KazaaakplethKilik (Unlock Mantis Cruiser) *Loyal Federation Settlement *Mantis Attacking Civilian *Mantis Attacking Engi Station *Mantis Fugitive *Mantis Comm Chatter "Good hunting" *Mantis Comm Chatter "Killed more humans" *Mantis Comm Chatter "The one on the right is starting to rot." *Mantis Ship adorned with Rock body parts *Mantis Ship-Collectors *Mantis Ships Battle for Rock Freighter *Mantis War Camp *Mercenary *Merchant's Request *Nearby Asteroid Field *Odd Moon *Pirate Bribing You for Unknown Ship *Pirate Cache *Pirate Charges Crystalline Transport *Pirate Stuck in Asteroids *Pirate Slaver *Pirate Smuggler *Pirate Toll *Pirate Tuco *Plasma Storm Automated Scout *Plasma Storm Incapacitated Ships *Quarantine Zone *Rebel Automated Ship Near Sensor Station *Rebel Automated Ship Near Small Space-station *Rebel Bombing Squadron *Rebel Scout Attacking Refueling Outpost *Rebel Scout Pursuing Civilian Ship *Rebel ship in nebula *Rebel Ship Stationed and Waiting for You *Rebel Transport *Rebel Unarmed Defector *Remote Settlement *Rock Armoured Transport *Rock Bride Transport *Rock Live Mine *Rock Deserters *Rock war vessel encounter (Unlock Rock Cruiser) *Settlement Mercenary Work *Slaver Ship *Slocknog *Slug Captain Invites You to a Drink *Slug Comm Tapping *Slug Boarding Rock Freighter *Slug Home Nebula Surrender (Unlock Slug Cruiser) *Slug Repair Station *Slug Roulette *Small Asteroid Belt Distress Beacon *Small moon sized rock random event *Two Pirate Ships in Nebula *Unarmed Zoltan Transport (Unlock Zoltan Cruiser) *Unencrypted Communication Channel *Zoltan First Contact *Zoltan "Great Eye" *Zoltan Life Raft Retake Ship *Zoltan Research Facility *Zoltan "Science Ship" *Zoltan Security Checkpoint *Zoltan Ship Tour *Zoltan Trade Hub *Zoltan "Wise Man" Distress signal *Civilian FTL Haywire Escort *Damaged Shield Ship *Dense Asteroid Field Distress Call (Unlock Crystal Cruiser) *Empty Ship *Fire on Small Research Station *Giant Alien Spiders *Lone Survivor in Attacked Colony *Malfunction Defense System *Mantis Attacking Slug *Rebel Attacking Engi *Single Life Form on Moon *Slug trapped on a moon *Slug Oxygen Malfunction *Smouldering Engi Research Station *Unknown Disease on Mining Colony *Zoltan Follows Mantis *Last FTL Fuel *Rebel "Distress Call Lure" Ambush Out of Fuel *Automated Re-Fueling Ship *Drifting Debris *Explore the System *Nearby Settlement Sends a Small Ship *Prepare to Dock *Slugman Fuel Depot Pages Races | Ships | Systems | Weapons | Drones | Augmentations | Sectors | Achievements | Ship Achievements | Random Events | Easter Eggs Category:Random Event Category:Random Events